This invention relates generally to social networking systems, and in particular to prompting a user for additional interaction associated with tagged content provided to a social networking system.
Social networking systems allow users to connect to and to communicate with other social networking system users. Users of a social networking system create profiles on the social networking system that are associated with their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. The users may be individuals or entities such as corporations or charities. Because of the increasing popularity of social networking systems and the significant amount of user-specific information maintained by social networking systems, a social networking system presents an ideal forum for informing users about content maintained by the social networking system in which users have expressed an interest.
Conventionally, social networking systems allow users to check-in at locations and to post content about themselves and other users through status updates and other types of posts communicated to the social networking system. For example, a user may indicate it was at a specific location with other users by checking in at the location and identifying other users at the location. Content provided by the user may be presented to other social networking system users in a story displayed on a newsfeed presented to other social networking system users. However, conventional social networking systems do not identify additional content related to the story that may be of interest to the user viewing the story.